kenny little revenge
by FANGIRLS GO CRAZAY
Summary: that was his cupcake kyle


Kenny's little revenge

"Kahl?"

"Hey cartman." why was I even here in the first place? Oh yeah that stupid bet.

Flashback

"Okay Kyle you ready" Kenny said excited

"Why do I have to do this again?" I ask

"Cause Kyle you said you could be nice to cartman and spend one whole day with fatass that means 24 hours at his place we betted on it and you lost. so are you ready?" Kenny asked more excited than before

Why did I even say that in the first place I'm so fucked now I thought. I let out a long sigh "fine ken." I said defeated "but if Cartman kills me it's your fault." I said determinedly

"I doubt he would kill you. But alright" Kenny said

So I took a deep breath and walked up the cartmans residence and got ready for the worst day of my of flash back

"What are you doing here?" cartman asks as he leans in the door way with his arms crossed defensively

"I wanted to hangout is that a problem?"I ask trying not to sound miserable.

"Kahl do you think I'm stupid?"He asks serious

All in all I want to say yes but the bet is stopping me from doing so because I did say I have to be nice and why did I even say that? So instead I have to say "no cartman I don't think you're stupid?"Great I feel like butters now!

He looks taken back from what I said then all of a sudden he looks pissed off

"Seriously kahl you think I'm going to fall for your stupid sneaky Jew tricks!"

He stops leaning on the door frame and looks down at me straight in the eyes he's grown quite a bit since fourth grade he's not fat any more just all muscle and he stands about 6'1" while I'm 5'7" a lot has happened since fourth grade Kenny pulled down his hood showing his face now while Stan is on the football team and plans of marrying Wendy his girlfriend while I found out I was gay and nobody knows which I plan to keep it that way

Kenny comes from behind a bush and says "Congrats Kyle you lost you ready for your punishment."

oh fuck

"What punishment poor boy?" cartman asks confused Kenny come right up to me and wraps his arm around my neck and says cheerfully

" Me and ky here bet on if he could be nice to you for a whole day." Kenny says proudly

fatass scoffs and says "well kahl obviously lost." he says matter of fact "so what's the jews punishment?" he says smugly and looks at me

"well kyle's punishment is- kennys phone buzzes cutting him off of his sentence and he takes his phone out to read a text and looks up from it and says "up to you." he says pointing to cartman

"WHAT?!" I yell horrified this can't be happening. Kenny pulls away quickly cursing at how his ear hurts from me yelling.

"well see you ky" kenny says "dude you cant just leave fatass here to do the rest of the bet we can postpone or shit" this has to work or i'm doomed "sorry kyle but bebe want me to fuck her and i need this bet done so i can be happy after all you did steal my cupcake that stan gave me" what?! "kenny i didn't steal your cupcake if i did i didn't know it was yours i'm sorry dude"

"well you should be ky because cartmans choosing your punishment"

"but kenny this is fatass here-"

" AH I'M NOT FAT!""sorry kyle but i got bebe to take care of if you know what i mean"

"FINE GO! FATASS WHAT IS MY FUCKING PUNISHMENT!"

"good bye you guys"

"jeez jew no need to be pushy"

"JUST. WHAT. IS. MY. PUNISHMENT." I WANT TO KILL KENNY I ALSO WANT TO KILL FATASS!

"well lets see hmmm" cartman says mockingly tapping his index finger on his chin

"i know! you can-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!"

"fine kahl. pushy jew" he mumbles irritated "you have too wear no underwear tomorrow at school"

"okay i was expecting more of 'suck mah balls kahl' but i'll do that" seriously i will i don't mind i mean most guys do it so i'm sure its not that bad right?

"good jew. see you tomorrow kahl~

"asshole "see you tomorrow fatass"

i wake up to my mom yelling telling me to get up. i pick out my clothes and get dressed im wearing underwear there is no way fatass will know so its a win win.

once i get to school i go over to my locker

"hey jew let me see"

let him see what? "let you see what fatass?"

"are you wearing underwear dumb ass?"

oh "no asshole"

"i don't believe you let me see"

"no sicko"

"kahl let me see"

"no fatass!""let me see it Kahl!"

"no!"

"I need to see it KAHL!"

"FUCK OFF FATTY!"

"I'M NOT FAT YOU FUCKING JEW! NOW LET ME SEE!"

at that cartman made a grab for kyles pants and what he saw he was truly not happy

"YOU FUCKER!" cartman grabbed the secretly scared jewish teen and brought him to the boy bathroom. making sure no one was in there he checked all the stalls

"take them off" cartman said sharply

"no asshole!"

"Kahl take them off"

"NO!"

"its part of the deal kahl!"

"FUCK OFF!""WE HAVE A DEAL KAHL." at that he grabbed the jewish boys pants and pulled then down forcefully little did he know he was turning on the jewish teen by surprising him of his strength once the pants were off kyle had to try and stop his heart beat beating to fast as cartman was about to take off kyle's underwear their lips locked by their little friend kenny who was in the bathroom this whole time

after that amazing kiss they both shared the two were never the same and kenny got another cupcake from stan and cartman and kyle lived confused happily ever after

THE END

(unless you guys want me to write more by the way this is my first kyman fan fic so please give me your opinion whether good or bad cause you need that criticism to make you a good writer so sorry if its short and terrible but give me your honest opinion please thank you.)

so just call me Heather cause that's my name

p.s braces with a crank suck and for those who have a crank i feel you man...or woman?


End file.
